Wadey Wilson (Earth-1610)
While transporting Spider-Man and the X-Men to Krakoa, Deadpool showed some respect to Spider-Man's secret identity after stopping one of his men from unmasking him, possibly due to Deadpool's odd sense of "respect" to mask wearers.Hey. I told you... respect the mask. Masks mean something. Respect that. When Deadpool was unmasked it appeared that he was actually Professor X, but this was quickly proved to be a holographic ruse, which Spider-Man could easily see through with his spider-sense''Ultimate Spider-Man'' #93. Eventually Spider-Man unmasked Deadpool's true facial identity, much to the shock and surprise of Spider-Man and the X-Men, while being broadcast live on television. This enraged Deadpool, causing him to fire his guns in a frenzy until Kitty Pryde phased through him, seemingly causing him to explode and apparently killing him. However, Deadpool miraculously survived his ordeal as his battered figure appear on Krakoa's shore as he watched the X-Men and Spider-Man leaving the island while clutching on to his recovered mask. | Powers = Has an advanced healing ability, though it doesn't completely heal/repair his heavily disfigured face. Has also equipped himself with high-tech weaponry and enhancements, and is a crack-shot and blade fighter. | Abilities = Deadpool is an experienced hand-to-hand combatant, skilled in various unarmed fighting techniques, an excellent marksman, a highly skilled athlete, and adept i the use of knives. Deadpool possesses several superhuman capabilities due to the biogenetic, synthetic and cybernetic enhancements giving him enhanced stamina, reflexes and endurance. | Strength = Deadpool possesses superhuman strength derived from his augmented skeleton and artifical musculature, allowing him to lift up to 2 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He uses a variety of guns including an electric stun gun, plasma energy gun, electrical energy guns, concussive force guns and various others. The cybernetic circuitry hardwired into his system includes an image distortion cloaking device that is hardwired into his system that uses organic light-emitting elements combined with a holographic generator allowing him to disguise his appearance. Cybernetic circuitry within his helmet enables him to control his disguise through mental commands. | Transportation = | Weapons = Bladed weapons. High-tech guns. | Notes = | Trivia =*While Deadpool shares very few similarities with his mainstream counterpart, his backstory has much in common with Donald Pierce, who in the mainstream comics was a mutant-hating cyborg who led the Reavers. *Likely as an ode to fans, in issue #93 of Ultimate Spider-Man, his subtitles on television while he appears talking are uniquely yellow as a reference to the mainstream Deadpool's yellow speech bubbles, and furthermore he breaks the fourth wall only to television audiences. *Deadpool shows up in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions as one of the bosses for Ultimate Spider-Man. Here, he captures Spider-Man and forces him to participate in another round of his show, this time on an oil rig in the middle of the ocean for a piece of the Tablet of Chaos and Order. Here, Deadpool acts like his mainstream counterpart, possibly due to the events of their first encounter. Additionally, it's hard to place when this takes place in the Ultimate timeline, though Deadpool mentioning Ultimate Spider-Woman shows that it's after the Clone Saga. | Wikipedia = Deadpool_%28comics%29#Ultimate_Deadpool | Links = * Official Marvel Wallpaper featuring Deadpool }} Category:Regeneration Category:Bulletproof Category:Cyborgs Category:Fencing Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability